During petroleum logging, in particular, oil and gas reservoir electric logging, the probability of overflow (a precursor of a blowout) is very high. An electric logging instrument is usually hanged by a wireline to be transported several kilometers in depth by a winch for underground tasks, and it is necessary to perform shut-in within a short period of time as overflow occurs. It will take much more time to lift up the electric logging instrument from several kilometers underground by the winch than the limited time for shut-in, and hence, in order to prevent a blowout incident, the wireline has to be cut off so that the electric logging instrument falls down. An operator would use a drilling tool to handle a blowout preventer in the well to realize shut-in. After the overflow problem is addressed, professional persons will try to salvage the electric logging instrument out of the well. As a result, the expensive electric logging instrument may suffer from loss or damage, posing great risk to electric logging projects.